The present invention relates to a retractable telescoping vehicle antenna and, in particular, to an antenna which may be retracted or extended by energizing a d.c. motor.
German Patent Application DT-OS No. 26 00 439 discloses a telescoping vehicle antenna which may be retracted or extended by means of a d.c. motor and includes a control device having an electronic timer in the form of a monostable multivibrator circuit. The prior art telescoping antenna operates satisfactorily in conjunction with a receiver, for example, an automobile radio, if the receiving field intensity is below a certain threshold value. However, if this value is exceeded in areas of high receiving field intensity, as may occur for example in the vicinity of a strong transmitter, the receiver will be overdriven or subjected to cross modulation.